Holidays
by major-oniakai
Summary: Un peu plus de 30 ans avant les événements du Météores, deux Turks prennent du bon temps à Costa del Sol, où ils apssent leusr congés. Slash


**Holidays**

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !!!**

**Fic promise à mon Black Sheep depuis un bail ! En espérant qu'elle lui plaira !**

**

* * *

**

_« Dis Vince... Tu crois qu'il y aura assez d'Anna' et du gosse pendant la semaine ?_

_Du gosse... C'est toi le plus jeune, Veld. Et n'oublie pas, ce sont des pros, on peut leur faire confiance._

_Ouais... Rah vacances ! Je n'y croyais plus !! A moi les vagues, le sable chaud, les filles en bikini et nichons à profusion !!!_

_Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça...?_

_Comme tout mec, j'y pense 96% de mon temps. Donc, théoriquement, tu y penses bien autant, avoue._

_Pas sous cette façon si crue... Je préfère penser sensualité, beauté... Le femme en elle-même est une oeuvre d'art, ne l'oublie pas !_

_Tu es vraiment trop romantique, Vince ! A se demander qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez les Turks._

_Le meurtre aussi est un art._

_Tout à fait d'accord. Mais la paperasse... Beaucoup moins !!! »_

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire. Il faisait chaud, c'était les vacances, ils étaient à Costa del Sol dans un bar en train de siroter une boisson fraîche, ils ne portaient plus leurs costars... La Shinra leur fournissait une chambre d'hôtel, ils avaient la belle vie. Enfin... Pendant deux semaines. Veld donna un coup de coude à son collègue.

_« Mate moi cette gazelle !!!_

_Mouais..._

_Euh Vincent... Tes hormones devraient se réveiller, là..._

_Mmmh ?_

_A quoi tu penses, encore ?_

_Oh... A... A rien._

_Menteur. Une jolie fille ?_

_Très jolie._

_Tu la connais d'où ?_

_Une assistante à mon père. Tellement ravissante..._

_C'est quoi son p'tit nom, sa taille de soutif, son signe astro ?_

_Veld, tu m'emmerdes !!!"_

Le plus jeune éclata de rire, malgré le regard noir de son ami. Vincent était un icorrigible romantique, mettant sur un piédestal les plus jolies filles de la terre pour ne pas y toucher... Pourtant, il avait de quoi séduire ! 26 ans, 1,84m, mince et musclé, la peau pâle, les cheveux noirs, des yeux carmins, quelques bons centimètres dans le boxer... Bref, de quoi faire rêver la plupart des nanas... Mais il restait célibataire... Veld se demandait s'il était même encore puceau, limite !

_"Vincent... Si elle est si canon que ça... Sort avec bon sang !!!_

_Non... Elle est trop bien pour moi..."_

_Long, long soupir de Vincent, les yeux perdus dans le vagues. Un nouveau coup de coude du plus plus jeune le tira de sa rêverie._

_"Vincent, 'tit tour à la plage ?_

_Si tu veux..._

_Bon sang, profite, c'est les vacances !!! Baignades, paresse au soleil, drague !"_

Vincent regarda Veld avec un regard totalement blasé, soupira et se leva.

_"Bon d'accord. Je suppose qu'il faut que j'aille me mettre en maillot ?_

_Oui, bien sûr ! Y a pas de baignade sans maillot !!! Hormis les bains de minuits, bien sûr !_

_Veld..."_

Le plus jeune se tut et emboîta le pas à son aîné qui se dirigeait vers leur chambre d'hôtel. Vincent referma la porte de la salle de bain sur son collègue. Un peu d'intimité, que diable ! Veld soupire et entreprit de son côté de se changer... Quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent deux bishos en boxer de bain qui descendirent à la place, faisant se retourner demoiselles et damoiseaux. Veld lançait des regards noirs à son collègue qui lui, était méga-gêné de la situation. Ils décidèrent rapidement de cacher leurs corps dans l'eau.

_"Grmph..._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Veld ?_

_Mais...!!! Mais tu vois pas comment tout le monde te regarde !!! La blondasse et ses yeux de merlan frit fixés sur tes fesses, la brunette qui bavait, la grande rouquine et son nosebleed, et même des gars qui se sont mis à bander !_

_...Jaloux ?_

_Je... Je... Mais non !!!_

_Tu es jaloux qu'on me regarde ?_

_Mais !!! J'te dis que non, grand abruti !!!_

_Ne fais pas cette tête... Et montre pas les dents à ceux qui me regardent, après les gens vont croire que t'es mon p'tit ami !!!_

_Hein...? Non... Non mais ça va pas la tête !?"_

Veld essaya de frapper Vincent mais celui-ci plongea dans l'onde afin d'éviter le coup. Pour ressurgir quelques mètres plus loin. Veld lui lança un regard noir et nagea vers lui. Il allait voir ! Il était un Turk ! Et il n'allait pas se laisser faire par Vincent, actuel leader des Turks ! Ils se coursèrent joyeusement à la nage pendant de longues minutes et vinrent s'échouer sur le sable épuisés.

_"Putain Vince... Chuis mort._

_Pour un mort tu es bien bavard..._

_Ta gueule et crève en silence...!_

_Ta gentillesse te perdra, très cher..."_

Et tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Le soleil se couchait. La plage se désertait petit à petit. Ils étaient seuls, comme si les gens avaient deviné qu'ils étaient des Turks et que c'étaient des gens qu'il ne valait mieux pas fréquenter...

Veld interrompit le silence :

_"Vince...?_

_Mmmmh ?_

_Tu sais, pour tout à l'heure, avec les gens qui te mataient... T'avais raison. J'étais jaloux. Tout le monde te regarde et personne ne me voit..._

_Mais...? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_C'est vrai ! Tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour le "beau et ténébreux Vincent"... Je t'envie, tu sais... Et toi, t'en profites même pas !_

_Faut pas être jaloux comme ça... Je suis sûr que les filles te trouvent mignon !_

_Hmph !_

_Si je te dis que moi, je dis que tu es un gars mignon, ça te rassure ?_

_Bof... Personne veut de moi si tu es dans un rayon de 10km..._

_Arrête !_

_J'te promets... Alors c'est râpé pour que j'emballe pendant les vacances..._

_Rassure-toi, t'auras pas à me tenir la chandelle, je ne compte pas emballer._

_C'est déjà ça..._

_Veld ?_

_Hm ?_

_Quand je te disais que t'étais mignon, c'était pas pour te rassurer. Je le pense vraiment._

_HEIN ?!_

_...Oui._

_T'es... Sérieux ? Parce que cet aprèm' tu me causais d'une superbe nana..._

_Et... alors ?_

_Roh putain... Putain de putain !_

_Non je suis pas une putain, je baise à l'oeil._

_Vince ? Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour ??_

_Tu me connais mal, Veld._

_J'vois ça... Dis... Si tu baises à l'oeil comme tu le dis... Cap' de le faire avec moi là, sur cette plage ?_

_...Pris à son propre piège._

_Un Turk ne refuse jamais ce genre de défi, même en vacances !!_

_T'as gagné..."_

Vincent se retourna, grimpa sur Veld afin de lui dévorer les lèvres en un ardent baiser. Veld était un peu choqué, pris lui aussi à son propre piège. Jamais il n'avait embrassé d'homme. Bon, il avait 21 ans aussi. Il était jeune. Mais quand un beau mec convoité dans tout Costa se jette sur vous sur la plage et vous embrasse langoureusement sur ladite plage, vous le repoussez pas. Surtout s'il embrasse bien. Veld passa ses bras autour de Vincent, caressant machinalement ses épaules finement musclées mais beaucoup plus larges que celles d'une nana. Il rompit finalement le baiser, étonné de leur audace.

_"Putain Vincent..._

_Hm ?_

_Tu me donnes envie..._

_C'est flatteur._

_Nan mais là, avec ta peau pâle, tes yeux rouges... Ca fait vampire, c'est cool. On va dire que tu es le vampire qui me mord et s'assouvit à l'insu de mon plein gré ?_

_...C'est tentant."_

Vincent descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de Veld et commença par lécher doucement la jugulaire.

_"Tu as le goût salé de la mer..._

_Hm... Ta gueule et continue..."_

Vincent traça un chemin de salive tout le long de la jugulaire, cherchant un endroit à mordre... Puis il se décida à mordiller doucement puis de plus en plus fort en descendant vers la base du cou, stimuler les muscles de ses dents. Un râle s'échappa des lèvres de Veld, corps cambré, mains aggripées désespérément à Vincent, cou tendu vers de nouvelles morsures.

_"Hey !! Je t'ai fait mal !?_

_Bien sûr que oui, abruti mais c'était trop bon, roh putain recommence !"_

Vincent ne se fit pas prier et mordit encore fortement la base du cou, laissant de profondes marques dans la peau légèrement hâlée de Veld. Il semblait apprécier la douleur et le plaisir mélangés, cet état indescriptiblement excitant où l'on ne sait plus si l'on va vers la souffrance ou la jouissance. Mais à en juger le maillot de bain de Veld, il allait plutôt vers la deuxième solution. Et s'il n'arrêtait bientôt pas de frotter son bassin au sien, Vincent se dit qu'il n'allait bientôt plus répondre de rien. Il finit par délaisser le cou de Veld, trop humide de salive, pour remonter prendre sauvagement sa bouche en otage et couper court aussi à ses gémissements. Veld se laissait faire, emporté par le tourbillon des sensations, collant son entrejambe gonflée au bassin de Vincent. Il avait l'impression d'être une femme, d'être un peu passif mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, Vincent semblait avoir de bonnes idées...

Vincent délaissa les lèvres de Veld et décida de partir à l'exploration. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait un garçon consantant sous la main pour faire ce genre de choses... Les mains de Vincent caressèrent les pectoraux musclés de Veld, puis descendirent vers ses abdominaux. Esquissant un sourire sadique qui allait bien avec son rôle de vampire, Vincent s'attaqua aux mamelons de Veld, les suçotant et les mordillant avidement, comme s'ils devaient être son repas. Veld ne put réprimer un gémissement et mit ses mains devant sa bouche afin de les étouffer. Toujours torturant buccalement les pauvres mamelons de Veld, Vincent glissa une main sous le maillot de Veld et commença à le caresser. Le cadet eut un hoquet de surprise, ses yeux se plissèrent, le feu lui monta aux joues et les soupirs aux lèvres.

_"...Hhhh... Vincent..._

_Mmmoui ?_

_Na, rendez-moi, le timide Vincent, qui que vous soyez !_

_Arrête de me prendre pour un pauvre romantique en mal d'amour ! Je suis Vincent des Turks, tout de même... Et la torture est mon plaisir.._

_Tu... Tu tortures bien... Nh..."_

Vincent allait et venait longuement, lentement, sadiquement sur le membre dorénavant raide de désir du plus jeune des Turks, tout en lui mordillant le cou déjà rougi des précédentes morsures. Veld se laissait totalement faire, soumis aux exquises tortures de Vincent, allongé sur le sable chaud. Le cadet entrouvrit à peine ses yeux noisette pour observer quelques secondes le doux visage de son collègue qui était descendu sur ses flancs et dont la main habile continuait sadiquement ses allées et venues à un rythme trop lent à son goût. Vincent lui mordillait les flancs et cela le faisait tressauter à chaque fois que ses dents frôlaient la chair tendre. Vincent était diabolique. Tant de tentation et de luxure dissimulées derrière un masque d'indifférence et de chasteté. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était un homme, que Vincent se permettait de faire ce genre de choses avec lui ? Alors qu'il y avait à peine encore quelques minutes, il était impensable pour lui d'imaginer ne serait-ce que Vincent avoir une vie sexuelle !

Veld s'arrêta de penser lorsqu'il sentit son maillot de bain glisser sur ses cuisses, lorsqu'il sentit la morsure de l'air sur son corps dorénavant entièrement nu. Vincent avait tout stoppé et regardait Veld allongé sur le sable avec un regard plissé, avec ses yeux rouges qui faisaient penser de lui qu'il pouvait être une sorte de démon, une créature des Enfers. Et cela excitait grandement Veld. Vincent vint alors surplomber de son corps, à quatre pattes, comme un animal, le corps de Veld. Ce corps légèrement hâlé, ce corps jeune et beau, respirant la joie de vivre. Vincent avait envie de le dévorer en entier. De le posséder violemment, bestialement, de se faire maître de ce jeune corps désirant.

Veld regardait Vincent comme uneproie consentante regarde son prédateur. Il leva ses bras vers le corps pâle pour le caresser. Sa peau était fraîche. Sa peau était douce. Son corps était musclé. Veld aimait caresser cette peau, si rarement offerte. Vincent finit par s'allonger à côté de lui, sur le sable.

_"C'est à ton tour de t'amuser, Veld. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu te débrouilles."_

Veld ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta sur les lèvres charnues de son collègues, l'embrassant langoureusement, frottant son corps au sien. Longuement, il l'embrassa de la sorte avant de commencer à lui lécher sa peau salée, comme un pett animal affectueux. Les traînées de salive sur les muscles de Vincent les faisait briller à la lueur de la lune. Vincent avait fermé les yeux et se laissait aller. C'était bon et il en profitait. Il sourit, amusé, quand il sentit la langue mouillée du plus jeune titiller ses crêtes illiaques, jouer avec l'élastique du maillot de ses dents, tenter de passer sa langue par dessous et chatouiller la toison mâle retranchée sous l'étoffe. Puis de sentir deux mains vigoureuses le débarasser de son maillot, de sentir des lèvres contre son entrejambe, de sentir à nouveau cette angue mutine et mouillée, de se sentir durcir sous l'effet de ces traitements.

_"Putain... Si Liz me voyait, je serais déjà mort..._

_Tiens Veld ? Qui est cette jeune femme dont tu aurais omis de me parler ?_

_...Merde._

_Tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache ?_

_...Ouais. Liz c'est... La terreur à l'état pur._

_A ce point ?_

_Elle est monstrueuse. Elle a des longs cheveux roux, des yeux bruns-verts, elle s'habille comme un mec. Et elle est monstrueuse quand on ne l'écoute pas !_

_Tu es un Turk, voyons !_

_...Elle s'en fout et puis elle frappe vachement fort !!!_

_Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi garder cette aventurette pour toi, alors que tu nous contais en long, large et travers toutes les autres..._

_Tu mets le doigt sur le problème, Vincent..._

_..........................C'est du sérieux ?!_

_Ouais ouais... Je sais pas pourquoi... Mais je m'y suis attaché. Et elle, elle aime bien me martyriser._

_Masochiste._

_J'te permets pas !_

_Moi, en tant que ton supérieur direct, je me le permets._

_Salaud !!! J'me vengerai !"_

Veld se jeta sur Vincent et une lutte amicale s'engagea sur le sable de Costa del Sol. Vincent avait le dessus, fort de son expérience. Traîtreusement, il frotta son entrejambe tendue à celle de Veld, ce qui eut raison de la combattivité de ce dernier. Veld ne pensait plus qu'à onduler son bassin contre celui de son aîné, se cramponnant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Vincent le rendait dingue. Comment un homme pouvait le rendre dingue à ce point ? Comment un homme pouvait lui donner autant de plaisir ? Peut-être, justement, parce que c'est un homme comme lui... Et que, parce que c'est un homme, il sait parfaitement ce qu'un homme aime, il sait parfaitement ce qu'un homme ressent, ce qu'un homme désire. Et sait comment lui faire plaisir, en reproduisant sur l'autre ce que lui, aimerait qu'on lui prodigue. Mais il semblait encore indécis quant à la suite des opérations et Veld prit sa main afin d'en suçer ses doigts suggestivement. Et de faire comprendre à Vincent où il devait les lui mettre. Le grand ténébreux regardait comme hypnotisé les lèvres fines de Veld s'appliquer à bien enduir ses doigts de salive, avec un petit air gourmand qui lui allait parfaitement. Puis, lorsque les doigts furent humides à souhait, il incita Vincent à les introduire en lui.

Vincent regarda son cadet avec une expression amusée avant de descendre sa main entre les cuisses de Veld, et par là même, lui infitrer le premier de ses longs doigts fins. Vincent fut surpris de constater combien Veld était détendu de cet endroit mais n'en fit rien paraître sur son visage. Après quelques mouvements lents en lui, il en introduisit un second relativement facilement et commença à les mouvoir. Il n'avait encore jamais fait ce genre de choses, pas plus avec une femme qu'un homme, et il ne savait pas trop comment le préparer. Vincent essaya d'écarter ses doigts comme des ciseaux afin d'élargir l'entrée. Veld grimaça. Ca tirait, le muscle n'était pas décidé à se détendre spontanément. Vincent en profita pour introduire un troisième doigt. C'était très serré à l'intérieur et rien que d'imaginer son sexe serré dans un tel fourreau chaud et humide lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur et lui rosit les joues. L'attente devenait insoutenable pour les deux hommes dont les sexes tendus étaient devenus douloureux d'attente et d'anticipation.

_"Je vais y aller, Veld._

_...D'accord._

_Tu devrais te caresser, ça te détendrait et, je pense que ça détendra tes muscles et me facilitera le passage._

_...Et toi, tu profiteras du spectacle, pervers ?_

_Je n'y avais pas pensé mais... Maintenant que tu le dis..._

_Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui as le beau rôle, dis ?_

_Eh bien... Je dirais parce que je suis ton aîné et puis je suis ton supérieur aussi..._

_C'est pas juste !_

_Mais si, mais si... Quand tu seras le patron, tu verras bien !_

_Mais j'y serai jamais ! Ou bien dans 50 ans !!! ...Nnnnaaahh..!!_

_Prêt, jeune fou ?"_

Veld ne prit pas la peine de répondre et attrapa d'une main assurée son sexe afin de le masser et de le détendre. Vincent contempla le spectacle quelques secondes sous le regard légèrement courroucé du plus jeune, avant d'écarter les jambes de ce dernier, de s'y placer, et de diriger doucement son sexe en s'ouvrait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que Vincent entrait en lui. Mais la douleur aussi le prenait et le jeune homme émit un gémissement plaintif. C'était comme si on l'ouvrait en deux. Mais en même temps, il avait le sentiment d'être comblé, d'être plein, d'être entier, comme si, avant cela, il n'avait été qu'un être incomplet qui justement avait besoin d'être pénétré et rempli pour se sentir complet. Il commençait un peu à comprendre ce que ressentait Liz quand il entrait en elle, comme si cette expérience avec Vincent n'était là que pour lui ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsque Vincent fut complétement en Veld, il le laissa s'habituer sa présence en lui. La douleur se dissipait, petit à petit, aidé par les caresses sur son membre. Vincent avait posé sa longue main blanche sur celle de son cadet, en même temps qu'il la mouvait. Puis Vincent commença à bouger son bassin en cadence avec les lents mouvement de la main de Veld. Veld ne s'attendait pas à cette décharge de plaisir qui lui donnait l'impression de fondre, de s'enfoncer dans le sable comme dans un édredon moelleux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir du plaisir comme ça, conjugé de deux forts endroits à la fois. Et petit à petit, Vincent augmentait la cadence de ses coups de rein, soupirant de l'étroitesse de Veld qui était à lui seul plus étroit que toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu. De temps à autres, lorsqu'il sentait le jeune homme sous lui prêt à venir, il lui pinçait la peau des bourses afin de faire durer plus longtemps le plaisir. Finalement, Vincent, impatient, torturé de désir et de plaisir, se mit à donner des coups de rein de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus bestiaux, la sueur perlant sur tout son corps, ses yeux rouges brillant au clair de la lune. Veld le vit ainsi et pensa l'espace d'un instant que son collègue était en réalité un démon, assoiffé de plaisir. Il ne put penser plus, le plaisir s'insinuant dans chaque nerf de son corps, ses muscles se contractant de plaisir sous les allées et venues bestiales de Vincent, son corps se cambrant à l'extrême... Il stoppa ses caresses sur son sexe pour s'agripper à Vincent, presque désespérément, son corps secoué de spasmes de plaisir, avant de se répendre dans un grognement qui tenait plus de l'animal que de l'humain, entre leurs deux torses. Vincent fit encore quelques allées et venues avant de se libérer en son jeune ami, dans un feulement rauque, s'écrasant le corps épuisé contre celui de Veld, la respiration haletante, les yeux embrumés de plaisir.

Veld eut un dernier spasme lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Vincent glisser hors de lui. Puis, quelques instants après, il frémit sentant le sperme s'écoulet hors de lui, comme s'il avait été trop rempli, trop comblé et que ça débordait, à l'image de son plaisir. Il trouvait cette sensation terriblement excitante. Et pourtant, tout n'était dû qu'à la gravité mais cela n'empêchait pas l'étonnante sensation.

Il poussa légèrement Vincent pour l'allonger à côté de lui et eut la surprise de remarquer qu'il était endormi sur lui, comme un bienheureux. Cela n'empêcha pas Veld de pousser ce grand corps blanc sur le sable et de l'abandonner sur le sable chaud pour le reste de la nuit... Après tout, Vincent n'était-il pas un Turk ? Il avait relevé le défi, maintenant, il lui restait à en assumer les conséquences : c'est-à-dire roupiller nu sur la plage au risque de se faire violer au petit-matin par des femelles en chaleur... Alors que lui, fraîchement rhabillé, allait tranquillement rentrer à l'hôtel, pas trop vite, car il se sentait complétement vidé, fatigué, et il allait pouvoir s'écrouler dans les bras de Morphée dans un lit douillet, après une bonne douche chaude, sauf s'il s'endormait sous la douche...


End file.
